1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image generating device and information storage medium, which generates an image seen from a given viewpoint in an object space.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, image generating devices have been developed and put into practice, which dispose a number of objects in an object space which is a virtual three-dimensional space, and generate the image within the object space seen from a given viewpoint; these have become popular as a means of experiencing so-called virtual reality. To take an image generating device providing a rafting game as an example, a player rows with his own hands an oar provided as an operating means to propel a moving body such as a boat within object space, to enjoy an "experience" game. This is to say, a force corresponding to the kinetic energy of the movement of the player's legs and arms moves a moving body, and thereby the moving body is propelled through object space.
However, in this type of bodily sensing game, there is the problem that a player of low strength, or a player whose movements are slow, when compared with a player of high strength, or a player whose movements are fast, has difficulty in smoothly propelling the moving body. Further, to make the game more interesting, the course is preferably provided with vertical relief, but when such vertical relief is provided, a player of low strength or a player whose movements are slow finds it even more difficult to propel the moving body smoothly along the course.